


Cuánta insensatez

by sheephighlight



Category: Barcedes - Fandom, Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheephighlight/pseuds/sheephighlight
Summary: Qué corto fue el amor





	1. Chapter 1

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Yo...-

\- Contéstame

\- La verdad es que no me siento en un estado mental adecuado... Perdóname, jamás tendría la intención de hacerte daño.

\- Pero lo hiciste. Me dañaste. ¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos? ¿Que soy un robot?

\- Mercedes mi amor...-

\- No te atrevas a llamarme de esa manera. Acabas de perder todo el derecho.

\- No sé qué más puedo decirte

\- Nada. No hay nada de que hablar. Ahora quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. Llévate todo. Y no me busques más.

Bárbara se fue resignada. Jamás quiso herir a Mercedes, la mujer con la que hace muy poco tiempo se había comprometido.

Se iban a casar.

_Iban_

Ya nada queda después de un corazón roto. No fue un engaño. Pero dejar de lado a quien prometiste que nunca abandonarías, no corresponde. Dos meses sin hablar.

_Dos_

Ya no hay dos.


	2. Cuídate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día más

Tocan la puerta y la tranquilidad de Mercedes se interrumpe. Leía un libro para despejar la mente, pero el golpe en la puerta la obligó a levantarse del sofá.

Por supuesto que era _ella_

\- Bárbara ya hablamos...-

\- Escúchame, por favor.

_Suplicando_

\- Quiero pedirte perdón, aunque no lo merezca. Mercedes, lo siento, quisiera que las cosas no hubieran sucedido de esta forma. Pero..-

\- Está bien

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí. Puedes irte tranquila de acá.

\- No es sólo para tranquilizar mi mente. También mi corazón.

Bárbara se acercó en un intento por abrazarla.

Pero Mercedes no interpretó lo mismo y pensó que se darían un beso. Alejándose un poco

_El último tal vez_

\- Adiós Mercedes

\- Hasta luego Bárbara

\- Cuídate mucho

\- Tú también

_Cuida mi corazón, aún es tuyo_

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. He vuelto. Algo que se acerca a mi corazón. No teman. (Tal vez merece una segunda parte, ¿qué creen?)


End file.
